


Tough

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: Theme of “hurt & comfort”
Relationships: Billy Kane/Blue Mary





	Tough

**Author's Note:**

> 飞机上写完的，比利生日贺文的前传。也有参考了太太的画，感谢太太！我爱她！  
> 里面的话也是我的真实想法。  
> 感谢阅读！

砰！

扳机被人无情扣下。

那之后，男孩再也听不到那个声音了。

温柔的声音，教唱歌时的轻柔声音，给他讲睡前故事的声音。

他永远也听不到了。

这是他第一次尝到自责是什么滋味。

时隔多年，那个梦依然前来拜访比利·凯恩的潜意识当中。每当他被那个梦惊醒，他总会下意识地拿起他床边的三节棍，虽然房间空荡荡的，也没有人拿枪指着他。

他想逃离，然而这个梦所带来的创伤已经伴随了他十多年，还会如同吸血虫一样，直到他离开这个世界时顺带吸走最后一滴血。

他想哭，但喉咙已经发不出声音了，眼泪估计也早就干涸了吧。他想。

他赤裸着上半身，站在浴室的镜子前，抚摸了垂在胸口的项链。

那个项链，是取出来的子弹做成的，虽然早已清洁干净，但他感觉到母亲的心跳，与他的心跳产生共鸣。停留在母亲胸口时满是鲜血的状态依然历历在目。每当他用指腹摩挲一次，内心的复仇念头又坚定了一分。

「快逃！」

这是他听到的，她母亲对他说的最后一句话。

「我很后悔没能守护好你…但别担心，我会替你报仇的。」

仿佛像在回应母亲弥留之际的苦苦哀求，他拿起了项链，献上一吻。

他对他父亲的记忆尤为陌生。从他记事起，他的父亲不是满身酒气地回家，就是时常对母亲拳脚相加，甚至直接玩起了失踪。他本来认为，父亲是个可有可无的存在，至少他还有母亲和妹妹陪伴。然而他的生活轨迹，却在那声枪声以后，对于当时的他来说，变得扑朔迷离。

他和莉莉躲在壁橱里，紧紧地用他幼小的双臂护着她，盖上她的双耳和眼睛。

而他自己从衣橱缝里，亲眼看到他的母亲受尽了酒鬼父亲的折磨，而后被父亲的子弹射中而倒下，再也没有醒过来。

他由于害怕被父亲发现，而不敢放声大哭，只能咬着手指，任凭牙印变得越来越深，眼泪无声地落下来。

他感觉到父亲的脚步声渐行渐远，感谢上天，他们还没有成为父亲暴力下的牺牲品。

这也是他最后一次见到他的父亲。他的亲生父亲。

当自己所爱的人突然离我们而去，他们会变成什么样？会变成天使守护着我们吗？我们又会变成什么样呢？

这些问题，布鲁·玛丽想了很久，都找不出一个满意的答案。

她曾流泪过，失控过，还辞掉了原来的工作，自愿在精神科的病房呆了一段时间。因为之前失去过的对她来说意义重大，她也不在乎丢掉原来的工作，随着时间的推移，她的表现很稳定，医生也不得不请她离开，重新与外界接触，即使她觉得她很喜欢病房里的环境。

即使成为了自由侦探，她还是在每一年的前未婚夫的生日和祭日去墓地看望他，陪他说话。

「请给我来一份忧伤玛丽。」

这是她每次到酒馆里必点的酒水。

干你妈的生活。

一杯杯蓝色液体下了肚，这是她意识逐渐模糊之前内心唯一存留的想法。

在桌上留下了所有的酒钱和小费，玛丽并没有感到心情变得有多豁然开朗。她拖着沉重的步伐想要推开店门，谁知门被拉开了，她如失去重心一般往前倒了下去。

下一秒，她的腋下就被人一把托住，她也一头砸在那个人的怀抱里。

「玛丽？」

天旋地转之间，她清晰听到那个带有烟嗓的男人在呼唤她的名字。显然那个人才刚抽完烟回来，她还能闻到男人皮夹克上残留的烟味分子。

她想回应，却只能含糊不清地吐字。此时她并不打算推开他，而他也不打算松开手，就在门口保持着这个姿势。任凭寒风一点一点侵蚀他们的身躯。男人隐约地听出了「想吐」，便扶着她走到了旁边的电线杆下。

等她吐完以后，男人扶着她到墙边休息，用手帕抹去了残留在她背心上的呕吐物，仍能感觉到她的满身酒气。不到两分钟，男人从便利店带了两瓶水，开了一瓶送到她嘴里。

「你没事吧？喂…」男人抓着她的一边肩膀晃动着。

她在半梦半醒中睁开眼睛，画面定格住了。是一个男人的脸。男人头巾下露出的金发根根分明，冰蓝色的眼眸并没有飘忽不定，反而还在注视着她，皱眉时产生的眉间细纹，增添了几分忧郁。是比利·凯恩，她的调查对象，亦是她的好友，她居然会在这种落魄时刻碰到了他，不禁心里一阵苦笑。

果然那不是梦，那个人永远不会回来了呢。

「我很好，比利。」玛丽的声音开始颤抖。

「你醉的这么厉害，还他妈有脸跟我说你很好？你再这么喝下去，会没命的。」比利深深叹了一口气。

「没关系，或许我本就该以这种方式最后死在这里…」玛丽的泪水在眼眶里打转，声带也发不出声音。

「我带你回家。你需要休息。」走了一小段路后，比利对玛丽说道。

「我不想回家。」

「那就靠在这里一会吧，反正今天没事，我听你说。」

玛丽点了点头。

随后走到了小巷子转角处的墙壁，比利把三节棍放好，倚着身子等候玛丽再度开口。玛丽也扶着墙边。即使胃里的东西已经倒空，但内心的撕裂程度足以让她的胃再经受一次相当程度的痛苦。

由于是深夜，巷子里本应有几个发酒疯的人，今天全都不见了踪影。风开始刮到了巷子里，因为有了回音而显得巷子更加萧条无比。

「好冷。」玛丽脸色苍白，「但我需要新鲜空气。」

「嗯。」比利回应道。他也是第一次见到平日看起来像小八婆似的精力充沛的她，也有很疲惫的时候。

「你在想什么？」

玛丽抬起了头，凝视着比利的侧脸。这句话出口的下一秒，她就反悔了。

「复仇。」比利没有半点迟疑。

「报你老大的仇么？」

「不是，」比利缓缓闭上了眼睛，睁开眼时，目光正落在他赤裸胸膛的子弹项链上，由于路灯的作用下，项链闪烁着微弱的光。「这个仇，比老大的那个更加深，而且你不会想听的。」

「万一我说我乐意听呢？」

「你乐意的话，告诉你也无妨，这和博加德兄弟没有半点关联。」比利的身体内疯狂叫嚣着对尼古丁的渴求，这一次被他理智给压下去了。他在意的，是眼前人接下来的反应。令他意想不到的事情发生了。

她开始走近他，带着尚存的酒精余热。她的左腿也深深地跨进了他的两腿之间，缠上了他的左腿，用自己的右腿固定住。她开始拥抱他，感受他的体温，他的气息，他的心跳。他能看到她蹭着自己的左半边，头倚靠在他的左肩上，寻找一个合适的位置休息时，她那件绿色的外套脱下时所露出的肩膀。她还在好奇为什么面前的人还能在这种天气下穿那件她熟悉的，印有明显禁烟标志的黑色皮衣敞着怀时，那个人也像是回应着「我就在这里」似的，回抱住她。他嗅到了藏在她发丝与脖颈的香水味，是他叫不出的品牌，也许是混搭吧。他不敢问她今天喷了什么香水，但他很确定的是，那个香水的味道，一点也不刺鼻，更重要的是，它散发出的温柔气息，想起了他的母亲。

玛丽的味道。

打开了他回忆的开关。

他知道，除非玛丽遇到了什么想不开的事情，否则绝不会喝得像今天一样烂醉如泥。他握着三节棍的手，也环抱着她的腰际。作为回报，玛丽也掏出了藏在她身后的电击枪，紧紧贴着他的皮衣，枪口对着巷口，对着前来入侵他们这片私人领地的不速之客。

「真想不到，原来你还有未完成的心愿啊，我还以为你的老大不在了你会很难活下去。」玛丽听着他平稳的心音，用着几乎没人能听到的声音说道。

「每个人都在寻找活下去的理由。有个愿望，在遇到吉斯老大之前就一直在心里，只要我还活着，我一定要找到那个毁灭我家庭的人…只是差不多十多年过去了，我还没能找得到他…」比利的手，轻抚着玛丽的后背，「他是我的父亲，但不配被称为父亲。他杀了母亲的时候，我只能躲在一边看着，一点还手之力也没有…从那个时候起，我下定决心要让自己变得更加强大，守护着我该守护的人，我的妹妹莉莉，还有吉斯老大…可是无论如何，她永远也不会回来了…」

「我知道失去重要的人是什么感受，比利。你也知道，当我还是玛丽·莱恩的时候，我有家人，有爱我的男人，我曾经很幸福，如果不是那件事，或许我早就结婚了呢，可是现在…」玛丽冷笑一声，继续刚才的话，「我连活下去的理由都还没找到。你还有妹妹这个亲人，我只有安东了，可一想到安东有一天也会离我而去，那个人留给我的就什么也没有了…我真的很害怕，反而会从他身边抽身而出，躲着他，投入到酒精，工作，甚至是别的男人的怀抱里…你在听吗？」

「我在听。」

「你回到家还有妹妹照顾你，还能听妹妹撒娇，女孩都喜欢撒娇…我真不知道自己该不该嫉妒你，还是你妹妹。」

「她找到工作了，早不和我住一起了。」他的气息喷在她的发梢。「如果你觉得和我待一起不会觉得疲惫的话，我倒不介意你对我撒娇，反正现在只有我们两个人了。」

就在此时，外面传来了年轻男子们夹杂着不少粗话的嬉笑怒骂，玛丽将枪握得更紧了一些。

「要是有人来了我就开枪制服他，你觉得如何？」

「我没意见。相反我还希望看到你开枪，看他们自食其果。」

玛丽将另一只空出来的手，从比利的腰间向上游移到了胸口。她的左腿，也不自觉地摩擦着他的裆部，轻轻说着: 「你好坏啊，这么希望看到别人痛苦…万一她以后结婚了，她岂不是彻底抽离了你的生活？」

「我早就料到会有这么一天的。人都是孤独且自私的。每个人都想极力挽留身边的亲人，但随着他们长大，变老，也会从你的生命中逐渐抽离，只是时间的快慢而已。于是人们找个伴侣过日子，也只是不想让自己未来变得寂寞而已。但别忘了，这只是延缓了任何东西最终都会脱离你的进度而已。」比利的声音并没有随着玛丽的小动作而改变，只是抬头望着天，想着母亲，想着吉斯老大，在天的那边过得是否安好？他看着玛丽的头顶，脑海里冒出的第一个想法竟然成为是否应该给她一个吻，以示安慰。「但是抛去我们的身份，年龄，至少我们此时此刻能在迷途中在一起。」他手臂上的力道也加重了，他也未抗拒玛丽的动作，有一种难以描述的感觉，如同电流一般，从下身窜上至他的神经末梢。他敢说，这比多年以前自己在房间的被窝里打手枪的感觉还要美妙。

「其实我也知道这终将会发生，自己也会独自离开这个世界，反过来让别人尝尝失去自己会是什么滋味。」玛丽抬起了头，再次注视着那个冰蓝色的眼眸，那双眼睛也在注视着她。不知从何时起，她萌生了一种想独自沉溺在这片海中，永远不要苏醒的想法，「如果我就这么喝到死，你会不会难过？」

「如果我想说，我不希望你死，你会不会好受一点？如果我想告诉你我在难受关头想到的人是你，如果我想说我现在就想吻你…」

「那就吻我，就现在。」玛丽的目光更加坚定了，手从胸口向下游移着，在他的皮带上停留。

他们靠的越来越近，闭上眼睛的那一刻，比利的手托着玛丽的颈侧，四瓣嘴唇如同拼图般贴在一起。过了十秒或是更久，他们非但不觉得有任何异样，相反，都有更进一步的打算。

「回我家吧。衣服我给你洗。」

玛丽点了点头，和比利肩并肩地走去他的公寓里。此时的玛丽还没完全醒酒，只能挽着比利的手臂，行走在夜未央的马路上，就像真正确定关系的情侣一样。路灯把他们的影子拉得老长，最终消失在这虚无当中，如同他们总有一天也会消亡，变得再也无法触碰，留下记得他们的人一记响亮的耳光，一道明显的伤痕。

当玛丽从睡梦中醒来，发现自己睡在比利的床上，身边本应睡着的比利早已不见了踪影。她身上的衣服全都被换下，换上的是他的背心。她支起身子，听到洗衣机正在甩干水的嗡嗡声。她觉得头有些痛，想着最近是不是都没有好好吃药，要是重新吃药，那些反胃的感觉会不会再度袭来？还是让她睡得安稳一点？她的身上，闻到了与之前截然不同的沐浴香氛的味道。

「哟，你醒了？」比利一进门，把榨好的番茄汁放在床头柜上。玛丽这才意识到自己的身体，被除了自己爱人以外的第二个男人触碰过了，亦或许是她喝的太多，没有了那段更衣的记忆了，并不记得衣服是不是自己换的，脸顿时红了起来。她的眼睛仍然有些许浮肿，但对比利而言，她哭过的模样，心疼之余，竟然感到有一丝可爱。

放下番茄汁的空档，玛丽的手臂勾着比利的脖子，把他拉回了床上。

「你看到我裸体的感觉如何？」玛丽戏谑地试探道。

「你比想象中的更立体，像维纳斯女神的裸体雕塑…」话音未落，他的嘴唇被堵上了，和以往不同的是，今天的她散发着令他难以抗拒的魅力。

「那你还记得是什么样子么？」

比利闭着眼颔首。

「我要你。」她拉过他的衣领，「我想做我们昨天未做完的事。」

「我也要你，其实我在昨天你把腿伸进我的两腿之间时，就已经感觉到了。」他感受到自己的下身也在努力挣脱着衣料的束缚。

再一次接吻。

在玛丽去漱口的时候，比利将放在抽屉里的保险套准备好，等她回来以后将它戴上。这并不是他第一次练习戴保险套，但被女人套在下身还是第一次。

复仇的事，还是先抛到一边比较好。

门开了，玛丽转了一个小圈子，随后倒在床上，张开双臂迎接比利的到来。看到背心下若隐若现的两个小突起，是她的乳头，还有下面的身体曲线，再往下看…他不敢再想了，他的下身已经变硬了。

真该死的性感。

他让她一件件褪去衣服，越快越好。这种时候，项链非但不会成为他们的催情剂，反而成了干扰项。

「跟随自己的心就好…」玛丽说着，她身上的背心被缓缓解下，很好。她想道。她戴上保险套的熟练程度，让他倒吸一口冷气，恐怕未婚夫还在世的时候她也是这么做的吧。只是他担心会戳到她的痛处，便没有问出口。

洗衣机洗好的声音从走廊传来。「衣服干了…」他轻声说道，唇边却被她用食指贴住了，示意他好好完成接下来的事，他们曾几何时无法明说的事，他们未完成的事。

所有的衣服被随意扔在地上。在被窝的遮挡下，他们像观察一件艺术品似的观察着，亲吻着，触碰着对方的裸露肌肤，以及大大小小的伤痕，哪些是让谁倒吸一口冷气的，哪些是让谁痛得发出微弱呻吟的，他们很快就知道了。渐渐的，他们熟悉了对方的节奏，聆听对方的呼吸声，外面的风声，窗外偶有摩托车呼啸而过的声音…

接着，他们的动作越发大胆，抚触之间感受到了彼此对对方的渴求，他呼吸声越发沉重，她兴奋时发出的吸气声亦响在他的耳边。他的手握住了她饱满的乳房，不大不小的尺寸，与他手的尺寸完全符合。他时不时用指腹刮擦她的乳头使之挺立，用修剪得平整的指甲戳进去，为了听到他想听到的那些细碎的轻哼。他甚至使坏般地将嘴唇凑过去吮吸着，舔砥着，啃咬着她的两个乳头。这样的感觉，他承认很美妙，甚至可以称为幸福。他当然听到了他想听到的声音，以及当他停止动作时她发出仍未满足的叹息声。密不透风的被窝里，氧气的稀少，使得他们的情绪越发高涨。

「你后悔吗？」他从被窝中探出了头，问道。

「不后悔。」她呻吟道，抓着他的手，顺着她的身体一路摸下去，在她的下身停住了。她的下身温暖湿润，等待着他的反应。

当他用两根手指缓缓地探入，蠕动，摘取她的花芯时，她的呻吟声变得更大了。接着他不断抽送着，他似乎感觉到，她身体的开关被打开了。他抓着自己的下身，缓缓进入。

比她想象中更硕大的尺寸，更炽热的体温，他被她紧紧地吸附住，从此合二为一。

他开始缓慢地移动，探到她体内的某个点时，快要变成呜咽的叫声，和无声的叹息声几乎同时发出。

「感觉好极了…」他睁开眼睛时再次与她对视，看到她似乎就要疼得流下泪来。

「吻我。」她轻声说道，他敢说，这是他所听到的，最为悦耳的声音。

他俯下身，他的舌头与她的交缠着，柔滑又粗糙，分离又重合。她渴求着氧气，他给予她氧气。

她将他翻转过来，自己骑在他身上，她也开始动了，仍然从他身上寻求氧气，每次下沉时，她的下腹压着他的。接着她松开嘴唇，头朝后仰，开始涌出更高分贝的呻吟。

她快疼得发不出声音来了，面部也变得潮红，如同熟透的水蜜桃。他再一次把手轻放在她脖子的青筋上，感受着那喜悦的跃动。

「啊…啊…比利…快来…我快高潮了…」

「哈…嗯…我也快了…玛丽…」

两个人用着与平常说话截然不同的声音，呼唤着对方的名字。玛丽的一只手，不停地在比利的前胸抚摸着。只听一声低吼，他把手紧紧钳制住她纤细的腰，下身也达到了高潮。

她倒在了他身上，并未马上分离，而是如同连体婴儿般紧紧结合在一起，怎么也分不开，贪婪地占有高潮之后的余温。

「看来有必要洗多一次澡了呢。」玛丽坐起身来喃喃自语。身旁的番茄汁已经被喝光，就算是里面有毒又如何？在那之前再一次与男人鱼水之欢，再一次享受到生而为人的快乐，就已足够。

「我想是的…」他低声回应着，由于这一次的性爱，他想好好休息，暂时从那愤怒当中逃离，准备与他下一轮的正面碰撞。

他们身旁的衣服被叠的整整齐齐。他的项链，被放在了他衣服的正上方。

她拿起来一看，是个小口径手枪的子弹，想着，他把项链戴着，估计对他来说有着非比寻常的意义，很可能是对母亲的缅怀吧。

「有时候，我真的想过一枪崩了自己。」留不住母亲，留不住吉斯老大，甚至有可能随时留不住妹妹，比利如是说道。

「我也会骗自己他还活着，甚至经常想过他会回来我的梦里。」玛丽端着冲好的热可可，放在比利那一侧的床头柜上。「要问我是否有自杀念头，其实我还真有过，而且这个想法消失了以后会再度出现。我们能做的，只有正面直视着那些让你感到困惑的事。」

「这就是为什么我戴着这个项链。」比利伸手接过了玛丽递给他的项链，「只要它在我身上，我要杀了那个人的脚步就不会停止…」他握着玛丽的手，说道「如果我真的杀了他，希望你能明白我的心情。」

「我知道，你救了我一命，我会在你生日的时候好好报答你，」玛丽走近了他，抚摸着他的脸颊，「那祝你一切顺利了，谢谢你愿意为我洗衣服。我的衣服已经烘干了，放在机盒里的那张纸的味道很不错，下一次我也买这种味道的纸。」

比利的脸上，绽放出了笑容，这或许是玛丽头一次，看到比利这样的笑。

「即使我和他真的在未来相濡以沫了，那个人应该也会感到欣慰吧…」

玛丽这样想着，往摩托车停放处的方向走去。

Fin.


End file.
